1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lifting device, and more particularly to a combination spacer and lifting device for use with a backhoe having a typical bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for using a backhoe machine as a lifting device for an on-the-job crane mechanism. That is, very often there is a need to lift or move a load or structure where only a backhoe device is available. The backhoe is mainly designed to dig trenches and to perform like operations by means of a hydraulically operated bucket which is generally provided with digging teeth along the leading edge thereof. These teeth have been used to lift loads or structures, but in many cases with very limited success. Chains and cables are sometimes employed by wrapping them around the bucket, and this has not produced the best results.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lifting device that can be simply attached to a backhoe unit without requiring changes to the backhoe or the bucket, and can be left in place as a functional part of the machine.